Problemas
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Y es su fin. Porque entre más tiempo pase con ese enano, más se va a embelesar con su modo de juego, con su risa victoriosa y sus expresiones que brillan como el sol. Y eso sería un problema. Porque si piensa eso es porque sí que le gusta. Y si le sigue gustando más se va a enamorar. Y no sabe si eso es buena idea.] / OiHina / One-shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

 _Fic dedicado a Rooss con cariño *inserte corazones que FF no deja poner*_

 **Problemas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Oikawa tiene un problema -**

No sabe lo que le sucede, no sabe cómo debería actuar, no entiende esa sensación extraña en su pecho.

Solo sabe que quiere gritar, o ir a la calle y que lo arroye un auto, o golpearse la cabeza contra un muro hasta romperse el cerebro.

Había pensado en una explicación, pero era imposible. Simplemente, no.

No quiere creerlo.

Eso es lo que Iwaizumi termina de diagnosticar mirando a Oikawa en medio de sus torres de libros, experimentando lo que parece ser una crisis mental.

Él está en las mismas con la laptop a un lado y varios libros y un cuaderno de apuntes. Oikawa ha abierto como tres libros ya y tiene un marcador en la mano, pero esta está contra su frente hecha un puño, y con la otra se está apretando los cabellos castaños.

E Iwaizumi piensa que debería preguntar qué pasa, pero a la vez no quiere, porque nunca lo ha visto así, tan desequilibrado, y es raro. Pero sabe que va a tener que preguntar al final aparte de hacer ese pequeño diagnóstico, porque es su mejor amigo y tiene la manía de preocuparse por él, aunque no quiera. Sin embargo.

—Iwa-chan, creo que me he enamorado.

Oikawa siempre se las arregla para hacer que se arrepienta de querer ayudar a la gente.

—Del chibi-chan.

Y también para meter la pata.

Iwaizumi podría dejar la sala en ese momento, coger sus libros, su laptop y encerrarse en su cuarto, pero no lo hace porque, a pesar de que esta disgustado de repente, en el fondo, está demasiado intrigado como para huir. Así que se arriesga, y pregunta.

—¿Qué demonios Oikawa?

Es una pregunta si él quiere que lo sea.

Su amigo deja caer, como lo predijo, su cara contra la mesa y se queda ahí unos segundos hasta que se endereza y lo mira.

—Bueno, enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no es así? —le pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa—. A lo mejor no es nada. Creo que estoy confundiendo todo.

—¿Confundiendo qué? Porque mira, yo sé que estar en el mismo equipo de la universidad a los mejor hace que sean más cercanos, pero que el Chibi-chan te guste…

—Ya sé, ya sé, no puede ser algo así, pero es lo que es.

—Pero no quieres que sea así —le dice Iwaizumi, no lo pregunta, porque le estaría dando opción a lo inevitable.

—No creo… sería algo problemático ¿sabes? Un hombre de tercer año en la uni no puede estar fijándose en otro chico que es su compañero de equipo de vóley, que aparte es dos años menor y que en el pasado no tuvo el mejor concepto de él —dice Oikawa, desvariando quizás, a ojos de Iwaizumi.

Porque hay algo en lo que dijo que no le cuadra.

—Yo no creo que tenga un mal concepto de ti —le dice volviendo a sus libros—. Creo que Hinata piensa que eres increíble, pero aterrador. Además, ¿no se llevan mejor ahora que están del mismo lado de la cancha?

—Pues sí, nos comunicamos bastante bien. De hecho, desde que lo enfrentamos cuando estábamos en tercero de preparatoria me ha intrigado como sería jugar a su lado —le cuenta Oikawa, con el mentón sobre una mano, mirando un rincón de la sala—. Y bueno, ha cumplido mis expectativas.

—Quizás solo es eso, que estas confundiendo el gusto con esa mezcla de admiración y respeto que le tienes —señala Iwaizumi—. Y eso es todo.

—Sí… sí, es cierto. Iwa-chan, eres un genio, gracias.

Entonces ve como se alivia, y vuelve a tener control de su cabeza. Pero por alguna razón, ahora Iwaizumi se siente disconforme, y quiere que Oikawa entre en pánico de nuevo, así que usando el hecho de que está en su tercer año de abogacía se inventa una mentira, y espera que a Oikawa le cause temor.

—Muy bien, entonces ten cuidado —le dice sin mirarlo—. No queremos que te metan a prisión por meterte con un chico que es menor de edad.

Oikawa había cumplido los 21 hacia unos dos meses ya, pero el chibi-chan seguramente tendría 18 aún, o 19 quizás. Y lo que daban las circunstancias, el momento era excelente para meterle miedo al cuerpo de Oikawa, quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sudando frio.

—¿Es… es una posibilidad?

—Bueno, es una, pero bastante lejana —le responde encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, ya dijiste que no es nada, así que con tal de que no hagas una tontería, todos felices.

Y entonces ve como Oikawa asiente, pero no parece del todo confiado en sí mismo, por lo que vuelve a quedarse en la misma posición de hace dos minutos, solo que ahora es peor.

Iwaizumi piensa, que si su amigo tiene el tiempo para preocuparse en la posibilidad de si lo meterían preso o no, es porque de verdad ocurre algo muy serio, muy en el fondo, pero nadie lo quiere admitir porque sigue siendo raro.

Sea como sea, Oikawa está metiéndose en grandes problemas. Y a lo mejor Iwaizumi es mala persona, porque se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con pensar en eso.

.

.

.

 **\- Oikawa tiene dos problemas -**

Quiere creer que tiene todo bajo control. Que lo que le pasa en el corazón es solo su imaginación. Sin embargo, ve a Hinata elevarse en el aire y rematar y el dominio de su mente flaquea.

Y es que Oikawa ama todo lo que tenga que ver con vóley, le enloquece como nadie tiene idea. Ama jugar, ama estar en la cancha, y los jugadores fuertes y alocados con los que puede jugar codo a codo sin abstenerse de mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades le revuelven en el estómago, pero en el buen sentido. (El mal sentido es cuando ve a jugar a tipos como Ushiwaka y le dan ganas de vomitar)

Hinata ganó las nacionales junto a su equipo cuando estaba en tercer año, así que ahora es una máquina voraz que solo quiere jugar más y más ahora que puede dedicarle la vida a ello. Y eso a Oikawa lo trae loco, porque el pequeño solicita jugar con él cada vez que puede, y Tooru acepta porque no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de lucirse y quedarse hasta tarde.

Pero ahí esta lo raro. Que no se niega a ayudarle o darle consejos cuando se lo pide, ya sea en los saques o las recepciones, y no sería nada raro puesto que son compañeros de equipo y deben ayudarse, pero siendo Tooru como es, se haría el jodido difícil, pero por cada vez que Hinata le había preguntado, él le había respondido de una manera decente y para nada despectiva.

Y la explicación a eso, era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

Que cabía la posibilidad de que le gustase. Se lo había planteado un segundo, pero al siguiente había desechado la idea porque era ridículo. Sin embargo, un momento se decía que no y al rato una vocecita le decía que a lo mejor era posible. Y no. Así se debatía con una la voz interna.

De eso hace días, hasta que Hajime le abrió los ojos, pero la estúpida voz era terca, y seguía dándole batalla ese día en el entrenamiento y cuando terminaban. No se distraía mucho, sin embargo, porque sería sospechoso. Pero el problema está en cuando Hinata se acerca y le dice lo de siempre.

—¡Oikawa-san! ¿podemos quedarnos a entrenar de nuevo?

Entonces Oikawa se debate durante medio segundo en decirle que no, pero la voz en su interior parece que lo quiere convencer de que diga lo contrario.

—Claro.

Y lo logra.

Y es su fin. Porque entre más tiempo pase con ese enano, más se va a embelesar con su modo de juego, con su risa victoriosa y sus expresiones que brillan como el sol. Y eso sería un problema. Porque si piensa eso es porque sí que le gusta. Y si le sigue gustando más se va a enamorar.

Y no sabe si eso es buena idea.

Una, Oikawa no quiere distraerse con nada en su carrera, ya sea universitaria o deportiva, porque ha tenido encuentros en fiestas y demás, pero nada serio, cosas de una noche, porque no quiere distraerse y enfocarse con claridad. Y otra, que Hinata es un menor -y hombre- al que ve todos los días y si mete la pata va a tener que aguantarlo por otros tres años.

Así que es mejor evitarse problemas.

O eso quiere creer.

De momento, es mejor conformarse con pensar que solo le gusta, pero hasta ahí queda el tema, y ya no pensar en ello y tratar de actuar natural y-

—Alto.

Se detiene y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar. Acaba de aceptar que le gusta. No un quizás, no una posibilidad sino un hecho firme que ha acabado de admitir. Y siente que se va a morir.

—¿Oikawa-san?

Y se va a querer morir dos veces porque ha dicho _alto_ en voz alta, y Hinata se le ha quedado viendo, con un balón en la mano que estaba a punto de lanzar hacia arriba para que Oikawa se la coloque y remate. Pero ahí está, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos naranjas que brillan y que parecieran que escudriñan el interior del alma de Oikawa.

de repente se siente indigno de tanta adorabilidad.

Y se quiere morir por tercera vez al pensar en eso.

—No es nada, Hinata —le dice— continuemos.

Juegan hasta la noche y cuando tienen que entrar a las duchas y cerrar el gimnasio, hasta que se tienen que despedir y ve a Hinata alejarse por la estación de trenes. Y de repente Oikawa se siente desanimado.

Se da cuenta de que te empiece a gustar alguien es complicado.

.

.

.

 **\- Oikawa tiene muchos problemas -**

—Oye, oye, ¿Por qué no está Iwaizumi aquí? —pregunta Hanamaki elevando la voz para que Oikawa lo oiga.

Sus amigos lo han invitado a salir a bailar y Tooru quiere distraerse, así que ha aceptado y ahora están en una discoteca gigantesca, con las luces de neón disparándose por todos lados y la música resonando a todo volumen. Y solo a ellos se les ocurre invitarlo pasada la media noche, cuando está a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero no importa.

—No ha querido venir —le responde Oikawa, igual de alto—. Tiene un proyecto que hacer para el lunes y sus compañeros le han cargado todo el trabajo.

—Se está volviendo permisivo —comenta Matsukawa ladinamente—. Pero como sea, vamos, vamos.

Los jala a ambos de las muñecas hasta el bar y se piden unas copas, porque sus amigos siempre quieren tomar algo antes de adentrarse a la pista, porque el atontamiento por alcohol hace más soportable el estar dentro de una multitud de gente que se mueve al compás de la música.

Y es cuando Oikawa está bebiendo su daiquiri de limón (porque él puede tomar lo que quiera) que se pregunta que por qué ha aceptado ir con ellos, porque ve a Mattsun y Makki conversar repentinamente tan animados entre ellos, que se siente fuera de lugar.

Son puras excusas eso de acompañarlos y acceder porque está estresado, es por algo más que ha querido salir con ellos. Algo por lo que la voz en su interior lo ha controlado de nuevo a decir cosas que no quiere.

—Oigan —les llama—. ¿Ustedes desde hace cuánto que están saliendo?

Entonces sus dos amigos lo miran con expresiones de alguien que acaba de escuchar como profieren un sacrilegio.

—Que mal amigo eres, Oikawa.

—Deberías de saberlo.

—¡¿Por qué yo estaría al tanto de esas cosas?! No es como si les fuera a regalar algo cada vez que cumplen un mes de relación.

—No, pero podrías. Tacaño.

Oikawa mueve la mano frente a sus caras, como si sus palabras y comentarios fueran mosquitos y quiere eliminarlos de su espacio personal.

—Como sea, respondan.

—Año y dos meses, mal amigo —responde Mattsun bebiendo su trago de un tirón.

—¿Y saben que es algo serio?

Los otros dos se miran de reojo por dos segundos, y Oikawa piensa que están teniendo una conversación telepática mega rápida.

—¿Sabes, Oikawa? Estas cosas se preguntan cuándo estamos separados —le dice Makki, frunciendo los labios—. Es raro decir esto cuando ni siquiera lo hemos planteado entre nosotros.

—Yo he pensado que sí es algo serio.

—¿Eh? ¡¿En serio?!

—¿Por qué perdería yo mi tiempo por algo que no va en serio, Taka?

—Mattsun, eso ha dolido.

—Oikawa, ahora no te metas.

Y de nuevo se siente fuera de lugar cuando esos empiezan a hablar del tema como si él no estuviera ahí, y siente que quiere vomitar cuando los rodea un aura cursi y tan rosa como el cabello de Takahiro y solo quiere salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando desvía la mirada a un lado cualquiera de la pista, se encuentra con algo que a primera instancia lo hace pensar que está alucinando, pero cuando entorna los ojos se da cuenta de que no está loco, y que es real lo que ve.

En medio de la multitud, está esa mancha naranja que bien conoce. Y se quiere morir.

Es Hinata, bebiéndose un vaso de algo de un solo trago, bailando en medio de todos junto a unas personas. Oikawa los reconoce, deben ser sus amigos de la preparatoria, pero le resta importancia.

Se congela en su sitio y se le queda mirando, aunque apenas puede porque el enano no se distingue entre tanta gente, y sin darse cuanta a estirado el cuello para observarlo mejor.

De repente lo invade curiosidad, y la ansiedad. Se pregunta qué demonios hace un menor bebiendo ahí, a esas horas de la noche. Su consciencia no puede permitírselo, así que prácticamente se lanza a la pista de baila y se escabulle entre la marea de gente.

—¡Hinata, ya deja de beber! —escucha a uno de los amigos del enano hablar cuando está cerca.

Es el pecas del saque flotante, y está al lado de Hinata mientras sostiene a una chica rubia de los hombros que esta al punto del desmayo.

—¡Oye, Yamaguchi-kun! —exclama Oikawa—. ¡¿Cómo es que están aquí?!

El aludido claramente está sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero entonces el pequeño Hinata se gira y lo ve también, y Oikawa puede apreciar mejor sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del lugar y el alcohol. Entonces Hinata sonríe como el mismísimo sol y Tooru quiere morir.

Una, porque le está pareciendo adorable, y otra porque el chico ha saltado sobre él y se le ha abrazado sin control aparente, gritando su nombre. Oikawa se congela ahí mismo y Yamaguchi también esta visiblemente asombrado y hasta espantado.

—Ahhh que buenooo —canturrea Hinata, arrastrando las palabras—. Justo estaba pensando en usted sabeeee…

Oikawa suda frio y no sabe qué hacer. Aunque sabe que tiene que pensar algo rápido porque tiene a tres mocosos que no deberían estar ahí en primer lugar.

—Yamaguchi —dice lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado—, ¿Cómo se supone que entraron?

—Nos invitaron Tanaka-san y Noya-san —le responde casi gritando—. No sé dónde están ahora, pero me tuve que quedar con estos dos.

—No tienen nada de resistencia —dice Oikawa, como si no fuera obvio, pero ya está más calmado y puede tomar a Hinata de los hombros y estabilizarlo.

El chico ríe y se mueve de un lado a otro, rojo de ebriedad.

—¿Solo vinieron ustedes y esos irresponsables? —le pregunta.

Entonces Yamaguchi parece avergonzarse, porque señala un sitio en la lejanía sin mirar. Oikawa sigue su dedo, y en una parte alta del lugar donde hay sillones y mesas los ve, y reconoce la cabeza de Tobio, y la de ese chico rubio que no le cae muy bien. Y el problema radica en que están muy cerca. Demasiado. Incluso podría decir que están…

Oikawa grita en silencio. Va a tener pesadillas. No quiere saber desde cuándo, y desea que ojalá se atraganten por lo que están haciendo.

Decide que debe sacarlos de ahí, que los demás se pudran. Se lo dice a Yamaguchi y este responde que no hay problema en llevar a Yachi hasta su casa, pero Hinata vive más lejos y sería difícil cargar con los dos enanos ebrios.

Entonces Oikawa habla sin pensar de nuevo.

—Tú saca a la pequeña de aquí, yo me encargo de Hinata.

Y no sabe la gravedad de sus palabras hasta que las dice, pero Yamaguchi no le cuestionada y se va de ahí arrastrando a la pequeña Yachi entre la gente.

Ahora se ha quedado ahí, entre un mar de personas ebrias, sosteniendo a un menor de edad también ebrio y al punto del desmayo. Esta por ir con sus amigos para decirles que lo ayuden, pero cuando se gira los divisa en la barra, y están ahí, comiéndose las bocas sin control. Oikawa no espera que se atraganten pero que sí los echen por exhibirse de esa forma.

Si es que lo rodean los homosexuales. Y para colmo, él es uno también. Se quiere morir ahí mismo.

.

.

.

No puede mirar a Iwaizumi a la cara cuando entra a la casa arrastrando el cuerpo de Hinata hasta tirarlo en el pequeño sofá de la sala, pero sabe que su amigo lo está mirando desde la puerta de su habitación con ojos cansados y acusadores, y eso que ni se ha girado a mirarlo.

—No me mires de esa forma —suelta.

—¿Cómo se supone que te mire, entonces? —le reprende y Oikawa podria jurar que hay un dejo de burla en su voz—. Has secuestrado a un niño.

—¡No es un niño! ¡Solo es un chico dos años menor que no tiene resistencia al alcohol!

—¿Y por qué no lo llevas a su casa?

—No sé dónde vive.

—¿Kageyama no estaba con él?

—Tobio estaba muy ocupado compartiendo el chicle con el cuatro ojos de su antigua escuela.

Iwaizumi se queda tieso como roca.

—Oh vaya...

—No lo comentes.

Segundos más tarde, la puerta del departamento se abre y por ahí entran Matsukawa y Hanamaki, cono si fuera su casa. El más alto se dispone a asaltar el refri de la cocina por lo que Iwaizumi tiene que intervenir, por mientras, Hanamaki se acerca a Oikawa.

—Amigo, te fuiste sin decir nada.

—Quería decirles, pero vi como estaban intercambiando saliva en la barra y me asusté, ¿los echaron del lugar por eso?

—No tienes por qué saber eso —dice Makki—. Pero vi que te fuiste con... oh.

Ahí es cuando ve a Hinata dopado en el sofá.

—¿Que pretendes hacer con él? —pregunta Takahiro, preocupado de repente.

—No tienes que mirarme así. Además, solo estoy cuidando a mi kouhai.

—Claro —se mofa Iwaizumi, tratando de quitarle la lata de cerveza a Matsukawa.

—¡En serio! ¡No quisiera ir preso por hacer algo que parezca indebido!

—¿Indebido? —pregunta Mattsun confundido

—Ah, es que a Oikawa le gusta el chibi.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Iwa-chan!

Oikawa agradece la inconsciencia del pequeño muchacho, pero eso no impide que se cubra la cara de frustración y vergüenza.

—Espera, espera —dice Hanamaki moviendo las manos—. ¿Por eso preguntaste por nosotros? ¿Quieres algo serio con el enano?

—Ehh...

—¿Y te preocupa que por eso te metan preso? Oikawa, eso no es posible.

Ahí es cuando Oikawa agradece que Makki también vaya cursando el tercer año de derecho. Mira a Iwaizumi con ojos acusadores, quien se ha rendido (demasiado rápido) y también esta bebiendo junto a Mattsun.

—Iwa-chan, ¡¿por qué?!

—Es que quería aprovechar la situación ya que estabas más idiota de lo usual —responde su amigo—. Pero mira el lado bueno, al menos ahora puedes tratar de hacer algo con Hinata sin problemas legales.

Oikawa está por gritarle que no hará tal cosa, aunque sea mentira. Pero entonces el cuerpo en el sofá se remueve y el corazón de Tooru se detiene.

—Ahh... que genial...

—¡Está delirando! ¡El alcohol le está friendo el cerebro!

—Tranquilízate.

—Oi...

—¿Eh?

—Oikawa-san... genial...

Son casi la una y media de la madrugada, y el silencio reina en el departamento cuando Hinata suelta eso. Oikawa se le queda viendo, pensando en nada, y antes de saberlo ya está rojo cual tomate o semáforo en alto.

Entonces sus amigos empiezan a reírse de su cara, y de su persona, y de su situación. Pero de alguna forma lo apoyan, aunque Oikawa no quiere saber nada sobre eso ahora mismo.

Solo se quiere morir. Pero la vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le pide que haga un esfuerzo, y que intente algo serio con el chico tirado en el sofá.

A lo mejor, puede que Oikawa lo intente.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **1.** No tengo idea, de nuevo, qué se supone que hice aquí, y creo que me han faltado poner cosas, como qué sé yo, más coqueteo del Hinata borracho? Un besito accidentado? No sé, no soy buena para escribir de estos dos.

 **2.** Para Romi: Compaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo lamentoooo OTL porque tú te mereces mil cosas más pero esto es lo único que se me pudo ocurrir ;; aunque estaba pensando en hacerte algo angst, pero creo que hubiera quedado peor porque no sirvo para el angst JAJA de todas formas, espero que te haya gustado y te haya hecho reír aunque sea un poco, ya luego te compensaré para tu cumpleaños :'3

 **3.** Este es otro de los fics que debía para un concurso de un grupo de fanfics, y miren cuando tengo la decencia de entregarlos, y aun me faltan dos más, y los que vienen en camino, dios mío

4\. alguien máteme

 **5.** Iwa-chan haciéndole eso a Oikawa me encantó JAJA

 **6.** No beban si son menores de edad, y no se cuelen a discotecas, es malo

 **7.** Me prostituyo por reviews, aunque sé que no me los merezco porque esto es demasiado random y bizarro y me quiero dormir por un mes

 **8.** Gracias por leer

Cuídense! Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
